Female steroid hormones increase the risk of developing cholesterol gallstones. The goal of this study is to define effects of estrogens on hepatic lipid metabolism by studying biliary lipid secretion and composition, cholesterol absorption, the plasma clearance of chylomicron remnants and cholesterol synthesis by peripheral blood mononuclear cells.